Love Can Die
by TrippMonsta
Summary: Can a love really last even though it's being torn apart? Can it REALLY conquer all; Or will it be conquered itself?
1. Bad Night

I do not own any YuGioh characters. The characters will go back and forth between Ryou and Bakura, Starting with Ryou and being very diligent.

* * *

><p>Bakura never saw me the way I really was. What he thought was I was weak and pathetic; A pushover. Although how can I protect myself when he's thrashing me all the time? He's stronger than I am, Much stronger. What he thought was law; Pure and untouchable. I needed to get out, Go somewhere else, To leave him. But I couldn't. I still loved him. Yet now I'm not sure why. I thought it over so many times that I could write a book about it. That's the only thing that calmed me from this world. Books. Oh, The wonderful books. They could take you anywhere in the entire world and you could be anyone you wanted to be. A girl who's lost in Paris, An elf in a different world, An alien from another planet… If only I could write my own book and become the character within.<p>

I lay on my bed countless nights thinking to myself alone. Bakura was always out with "The boys" getting drunk and partying. I always knew he cheated on me. Every time he went out, I knew this. But I wasn't allowed to say a thing. While he was out, I was always stuck home alone. Never allowed to have anyone over or fear the wrath that he holds within. The look he always gave me when he yelled was enough to scare me stiff. I hated that angry face. It always haunts my dreams. More than ghosts or haunted houses. More than scary movies or demons from hell. I would pray. Pray for us to get better in our relationship. Pray for him to stop being a drunk and to stop having anger issues. All of these things and more I prayed for every night before I went to bed, Unless I was become unconscious from too much pain.

The front door opened and I looked up, Feeling the chill rush in from outside. I shivered and goose bumps traveled across my arms. I set down my book and placed my feet on the floor, Taking them off the chair I sat in.

"Hey. Welcome home." I stated and walked over to him, Only to have him pass right by me and into his bedroom. Yes, We both had separate bedrooms. I blinked and locked the door since he hadn't. I looked at the snow outside and shivered again. Too cold for me. I shook my head, Turned off the porch light and dragged my white socked feet across the hardwood floor and back to my book. I sat down in the chair, Pulled my feet back up next to me and looked towards his shut door. I bit my lip and sighed silently to myself. There's nothing worse than when he comes home like that. Something bad was going to happen tonight. I knew it. I shook my head, Trying to dismiss the thought.

I bookmarked my page and set it on the brown wooden coffee table. I stood up and looked at the calendar. Christmas was coming up soon which meant I had to set up the tree and other decorations. Maybe that would pick up his spirits. I looked at the couch and folded the blanket up properly. I had just recently gotten over a cold so there were "Sick things" all over the living room. I set it on the arm of the couch and emptied the trash bag again, Setting it in the kitchen by the door. I wasn't going outside yet unless I had to. I walked back into the living room, Put a new bag in the can and set it to its normal spot. I looked around, My hands on my hips. I picked up dishes from around the room and went to the kitchen, Putting them in the dishwasher.

"Now what?" I asked myself. With the way Bakura passed me, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my book and I knew it. Either he won't come out for the rest of the night or he will, But it won't be pretty.

I skimmed the kitchen, Looking for something to clean up. Nothing. I had cleaned practically all day. It needed it. I walked back into the illuminate living room and looked over the bookshelf in between the two chairs. Then at the television and stand with all of our movies and what not. Nothing interested me. I scanned the fireplace and it's recently put out flames and twisted my mouth a little bit. I sat back down in my chair and reached for my book right as Bakura came out in a furry.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he screamed, Knocking my book from my grasp.

"What… What are you talking about?"

"You! You went in my room! You cleaned it. How many time do I have to tell you NOT to go in there without my permission until you get it through your thick skull?" he shouted as I fell back in my chair.

"I-I" I tried to think of something to say.  
>"I what, Ryou? I WHAT?" he slapped me hard across the face. It wasn't the first time, Nor would it be our last. My hand flew to my face and caressed it, Trying to take the sting away; Nothing. He growled, Bearing his teeth at me. I bowed my head and stared at the ground so he couldn't see my eyes. I knew I had been defeated already, There was no question about that. "Well?"<p>

"N-Nothing… I'm sorry…" I mumbled, Barely audible.

"Sorry? I have told you COUNTLESS times not go in there and what do you do? You do it anyways!"  
>"You had beer bottles and bags of old blood and dishes all over the place, Bakura… It needed to be cleaned."<p>

"That's none of your business, Now isn't it?" his alcoholic breath skimmer passed my nose. Too much Jack. I cringed at the smell. "And that blood was still good!"  
>"I read the dates your put on them, It would have made you sick. I'm only looking after you." I stated, Trying to stand up for myself. Bad mistake. It got the chair I was in knocked over and I found myself with my head on the floor with Bakura glaring down at me.<p>

"You know better." His teeth gleamed in the light like a werewolf. I tried to grasp the bookshelf to prop myself on two legs again but was pushed back into the wall when I was half way up. His left hand was around my neck, Pinning me to the wall as his fist flew back behind his head about to collide with my face.

'Not again.' I thought to myself with a cringe on my lips. I shut my eyes as he let his fist fly like an arrow as it shoots through the sky. It hit me hard in the face and smashed it into the wall, Blood trickling out my nose and down my mouth. I coughed, Trying to pry his grip off of my neck. He grasped harder, Making me choke. I started to lose breath as a blinked, Looking for anything to help me. I saw nothing but those dark eyes piercing into my soul. I couldn't look away, His lip curling up over his teeth as he dropped me to the floor right before I gave way to the darkness. I looked up at his thin stature and big muscles. All I could think was 'Not again'. Over and over it ran in my head.

He knelt down as I jumped. He looked me dead in the eye and glared.

"Go and get me a bag of blood." his voice was liked ice. I gulped. I didn't know whether to tell him the truth or not so I just sat there; Intimidation pulsing through me. "Well?" he leaned in closer, The smell of Jack still on his breath. I blinked and tried to look away. He growled and then realized and brought his head back to look down his nose at me.

"There… There's…" I looked up at him to get slapped across the face.

"Damnit, Ryou! Why do you always have to do this to me?" he shouted towards me, Venom coating his voice.

"I-I" I got cut off again by another punch to the jaw.

"You know what this means." he cracked his knuckles and reached into his back pocket.

"N-No… No. Please." I shook my head violently.

"You brought it upon yourself, Ro."

The pocket knife he carried for defense, Even if he WAS big enough to take care of himself, Was aimed right towards me. He brought it closer with every beating second.

"No…" I grasped the hardwood floor as best as I could, Only to slip and fall again. My eyes darted around the room frantically, Trying to find something as a lifeline. Nothing worked. Finally, He lifted up my shirt and sliced me open. Right across my pale stomach. I screamed in agonizing horror as the blood was drained from my flesh.

"You brought it upon yourself." He chanted, Grabbing a pail. I gasped, Short of breath, And tried to stay awake. Hard to do when pints of your blood is being drained from your body every few minutes. He smiled grimly as the pail began to fill and I began to drift. Drift off into that most wanted, Most needed sleep. If you would call such a thing sleep. I heard him laugh, Saw him snicker. Looked at the pail and back to me and then lay me gently on the floor as he rose to the sky, Carrying his bucket away with him.

'How could you?' I thought I asked aloud. But nothing came out. Nothing but hoarse whispers and then, Darkness.


	2. Hospital Stay

I still don't own the YuGiOh characters. This one's in Bakuras point of view

* * *

><p>I loved him more than he thought I did. Even if never understood or seemed to care. He was everything to me and more, I just had a weird way of showing it was all. Yeah, I beat him, But it was for his own good, Or so I thought. He always sat around the house reading though, Ryou did. I constantly thought about getting him something that he could take care of beside himself and me. He was always home alone, For reasons of my disclosure, And never had anything to do but read those books.<p>

'Maybe he'd like a kitten or something.' I thought over and over. 'But it's so much money.'

I walked into the kitchen and set the pail in the sink. It was plumb full and I didn't want any spilling. I couldn't help my lust for blood. You'd almost think I was a vampire the way I guzzle it down. I got out pint bags that I stole from the hospitals we took Ryou to and filled them up one by one, Setting some in the freezer and others in the refrigerator. I looked them over, Dated them and then was off to the living room again. I looked down at Ryou and sighed. He was getting blood all over the floor again. I picked him up and took him to his room and laid him down on his bed. He looked peaceful as he slept. I covered him up and walked out of the room.

I looked at the blood spill and licked my lips a bit and then shook my head.

'You have some in the fridge if you want some so bad…' I told myself. 'Don't be inhumane.' I couldn't help the thoughts though. I wanted to get a straw and suck it all up, But I got a towel instead and cleaned it up. I threw it in the laundry room and sat down on the couch, Turning on the television. I flipped through channels, Trying to find something good to watch. All I could think of was Ryou. I felt bad for what I did. I ran my fingers through my hair, Pushing it back. I sighed and let my head fall back on the cushion. 'What to do? What to do?' I asked myself, Staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was passed out, Lights on and tv talking.

I woke up in the middle of the night and looked around. I heard a faint noise and looked towards the kitchen. I grabbed the remote and turned the tv off. It didn't need to be on anyways. I stood up and walked to Ryous door and looked inside to see if he was okay. Sleeping like a child. I heard it again and swung my head around. I grabbed a baseball bat and rocked it in my hands as I walked towards the kitchen. I stepped inside, Searching for the noise. I looked about the kitchen, Barely moving. Again it was heard and I moved towards the back door.

"Hey." I heard someone voice with a touch on my bicep. I turned around and swung the bat right into the persons stomach. The person fell back into the wall with a huff and started to slide on the ground. I looked down at them and dropped the bat. Ryou sat there, His hand wrapped around his torso. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry." I said bending down to him.

"S-Stop…" was all he could say. He could barely breathe. I moved his hand away and touch his torso, Feeling around. He gasped and flinched away.

"You have a broken rib, Ro. We need to take you to the hospital."

"No… I-It's fine." He tried to stand up on his own but fell before he could even kneel.

"Ryou, Come on. Let me take you." I said and started to pick him up.

"No." he growled. "Just " Just let me be."

"No." I scolded. He lost his firm face and it turned into fear. I'd rather him be scared and do what needs to be done then let him sit there and keep rotting away. I picked him up and carried him out to the car.

After sitting in the emergency room for hours on end, He finally got all wrapped up in a cast type thing and then was told to stay until morning. I slept in a chair that hurt my back as Ryou slept in the bed. I felt terrible and couldn't stop thinking about it. I rushed my hand through my hair and looked out the window at the falling snow.

'Christmas is coming up.' I thought to myself. 'What does Ryou want?' I looked at him and thought. I had no idea what he was into anymore. I blinked and chewed on my lip, Looking at the clock. It was only four in the morning. I sighed to myself and started out the window some more. 'Damn… I'm going to have to clean off the car again. It's snowing like crazy.' I looked at Ryou who moaned in his sleep and rolled his head to his left. I stood up and caressed his forehead and then walked out of the room.

I walked around the hospital for a while and finally found the cafeteria. I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at a two person table. I looked through a magazine and sipped my coffee. I rubbed my head, Thinking about Ryou and how he was doing. I still couldn't believe that I hit him with a baseball bat. I strummed my fingers on the table top and looked around. I was bored, Yet I couldn't sleep. I wondered if I went back if they'd let us go home if I woke him. But he needed his rest. I stood with my coffee and walked around the hospital some more, Watching the people who walked by. Some gave dirty glares while others just stared straight ahead as they walked. I finally stumbled back to Ryous room and sat in the chair I started in. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Any Questions?

I still don't own the YuGiOh characters. This one's in Ryous point of view

* * *

><p>I woke up drowsy and in pain. I must of still had some nitrous oxide in me. I felt slightly nauseous and my head was pounding. I know I slept for hours on end, But I felt like I didn't even gain an ounce. I turned my head over and looked around the room. Sunlight flooded in and slammed into my eyes, Making my head pound more than before. I groaned and set it back down, Closing my eyes.<p>

"Morning sleepyhead." I heard and raised my head again to figure out where it came from. It was a gentle voice though; Soothing. Something I hadn't heard in a while. "Over here." I heard again. I tried to sit up but cringed, Sliding back onto the pillow. "Don't. Don't." I heard footsteps and a slight touch on my shoulder. I blinked and looked up at where the hand came from.

"Bakura?"

"Yes. You need to rest."

"But-" I started.

"It's only six thirty five. Get some rest. You can't do anything until the doctor says so anyways." He sounded concerned yet strict. All I did was nod and laid back down and closed my eyes.

A month had passed and I sat at home alone. My bandages were off my chest for a week or two now and Bakura and I had seemed to be better than ever. My smacked me around a little bit, But nothing as serious as he normally does. The house was quiet and since Bakura went out with his friends, It was quieter than normal. I read my book yet tapped my fingers on the arm of my chair. I couldn't concentrate for more than a few minutes. I kept looking up at the door and down at my book. I sighed and closed it, Setting it down. After a few seconds, I picked it back up. He hadn't come home yet. It was after four in the morning and he said he'd be back around two. I bit my lip. Then, The phone rang. I flew out of the chair, Tripping and dropping my book. I stood and groped the phone.

"Hello?" I stumbled.

"Hello. Is this Ryou?" the voice asked. I knew that voice a little too well.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"We have Bakura in custody and we need you to come pick him up."

"Alright." I sighed and beat my forehead with my fists. "I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone as I did. "Damnit, Bakura…" I didn't usually cuss, But this was the fifth time in the past three months. I opened the closet door and put on all of my winter outer wear and headed out the door. I was hit in the face by a blast of cold air. I shivered as I trudged down the street.

It took me over an hour to get to the police station, But when I walked in the warmth greeted me with a sweet kiss on the cheek. I shut the door behind me, Hearing telephones off and on.

"Hi Ryou. Come with me." A police officer, Officer Wesley, Showed me to the criminal. "BAKURA!" he banged on the cage. "Wake up! Ryou's here to pick you up."  
>"Mmmfff." He mumbled in reply.<p>

"What did you do, Bakura?" I asked, Looking down at him for once.

"I got into a bar fight." I could barely make it out. "He pissed me off."

"Babe… Why do you always have to reap havoc upon everything?"

"I don't." he growled.

"That's not what the police reports say… Come on…" I sighed and uncrossed my arms. "We need to get you home."

"H-How did you get here?" he blinked.

"I walked."

"No… We're driving home. Go get my car from the bar." He handed me his keys.  
>"Bakura… It's fifteen minutes out of the way an-"<br>"Ro… Do it…" he threatened. I nodded and fled out of the room and out the door.

It took me a bit more than fifteen minutes to get there, But when I did the furnace automatically went on. I didn't drive much although I had my license. Bakura didn't allow it. I picked Bakura up and drove to our house in silence. It was eerie calm and I didn't know if I agreed with it or not. By the time we got home he had passed out again. I parked the car and drug him to his bed to let him sleep until morning. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I rubbed my face and sighed. I needed that breath of air. I realized it was almost seven in the morning so I skidded my feet into my room, Shut the door and laid on my bed. I didn't sleep for long, However. Thoughts kept rushing through my head and I didn't know what to do next. I looked out the window and watching the sun start to climbs up upon the horizon. It was beautiful with all of its colours.

I finally fell asleep for a few hours and woke up around one in the afternoon. I stood and looked around. No sign of Bakura. It was odd that he had let me sleep in so late. Was it going to be a quiet night tonight? I rubbed my eyes and trotted down the stairs. The tv was on a low volume and the wind was blowing outside, Picking up snow and blustering it in front of our glass.

"Morning." I heard some over from my left. I looked over to see Bakura lounging on the couch, Watching tv.

"Morning, Kura." I said, Walking past him and into the kitchen. He growled slightly. He hated the name. But if he can call me Ro then it's only fair. I ran my finger through my hair and looked around. Nothing interested me in the least. I walked back into the living room and sat down in my chair with my book. I started to read and became involved. Oh, How I loved to read. When I looks back at the clock, It was almost six and it was quiet. Bakura still laid across the couch but there was no tv on or anything.

We sat in the living room in silence. It was peaceful besides for the blowing wind and snow outside. It taunted me. It was rare. Few times did such a thing happen. The lights were dim and I shook my leg as I read. I couldn't pay attention for long. My mind started to waver from one thought to another. I looked over at Bakura, Half asleep on the couch. I opened my mouth and bit my lip before I let my thought out. My gaze was pulled to the window.

"Hey Ro…" he stated, Half in question. I jumped slightly. We hadn't talked for hours. Just sat in the dim light in silence. I with my book; He with the couch, Thoughts in his mind.

"Yes?" I questioned, Slightly afraid of what'd he say.

"I have a question." He didn't change positions.

"Go on." I stared at the floor.

"Why…" he thought. "Why do you never fight back?"

"What?" I asked perplexed.

"You heard me. Why don't you fight back? Ever?" he lifted his head and looked at me. He sat up slightly. I was set back by the question. He had never asked me such a thing. I thought about it none the less. He'd want an answer.

"You'd like it too much. You always do. I can see it in your eyes. The way you fight. You're like an animal." I stated plainly and kept staring at the same spot on the floor. A drop of blood that was stained into the hardwood. Was that a sign of things to come?

"That's not why." He smirked to himself and reclined on the chair. He was absolutely right. That's not why. It was part of it, But it wasn't solid truth.

"It's not completely true. What I said was only half of the truth. Why should I fight? No one's ever fought for me and my peace of mind. Even when I lost my family… Before you… Why should I care?"

"What do I mean to you then? How do you see me?" he looked at me again. I just kept staring, Thoughts rushing through my head, Making my face hot.

"My punishment. Why would they be taken away from me if I had done something right? If I was worth anything, They'd still be here for me… But they're not. Nobody is. Nobody's ever fought for me… So why should I fight for myself?"

"That's a horrible way to look at life. How can two people be so similar, Yet turn out so differently?" he asked, Looking around the room.

"Well… You ARE incarnated from something evil. Aren't you?" I let out before I bit my tounge.

"Is that how you think of me?" he asked of me. He laughed a deep sinister laugh, Amused with the statement. "I guess I am, Aren't I?"

"You know." I started, Looking slowly up at him. "You need to let go sooner or later. You need to move on…" I excepted to get a slam in the face for the comment. Truth or not. Yet he just lay still. Nothing moved and all was silent for a moment.

"You're one to talk." He smirked.

"I never said I could let go or not. I said what I said for a reason." I gulped as he finally shifted towards me. I felt his breath fly across my neck and ears/ I looked back at him this time. He was laying on his side, A slight glare on his face.

"Do you ever wish I was here for something else instead of to destroy you're being?" he asked, Looking me up and down, Waiting for an answer. I thought about it, Chewing the inside of my lip.

"No." I replied.

"Why is that?"

"What's up with all the questions tonight, Kura?"

"You want me to beat you to a pulp then?" I shrugged to myself, Keeping my mouth shut. A gentle smirk glanced across his face as he continued to stare at me. I swallowed hard and stared at the ground again. "Do you ever wish, Ro…" he reached towards me. I stiffened up and swallowed hard again, Almost choking on it. I was scared. My heart started racing and my thoughts flew my head like a train about to crash into a car. I tried not to show fear on the outside. Apparently it showed. He could smell the fear. Always. He kept reaching and finally gently played with a piece of my hair. He tugged on it a smidge and then ran his fingertips across my neck. "Do you ever wish you were meant to be loved by me?"

I closed my eyes. I was afraid of anything else he was going to say or do. Then, I felt a tug at my heart. It couldn't be. The feelings needed to go away. Now. I felt his gentle caresses and took in a sharp breath. I was wrong before. This is the worst thing he could do to me. Worse than all the beatings and blood. He was tricking my heart, My body, My mind. This wasn't real though. His love was false, But mine for him was not. And I wanted him so bad. But he was joking. Enticing my senses and my feelings.

"There's no love in the world for you…" I stated, Swallowing. I knew it was a lie. I loved him more than anything. But I also knew the truth from him as well. He kept going, Breaking my heart as he did. Oh, How I wanted him. His body. His soul. I wanted him to llove me. I close my eyes, trying not to let the tears flow.

"Is that because no one's ever loved you?" he turned my chin towards him so he could look at me. I kept my eyes closed. "Or is because you have never loved yourself?" I held back the tears, Letting just an accidental tear fall.

"I hate you, Bakura. You and your black heart and sick jokes…"

"No. No. You're just finding out how close we really are. How alike our souls are." I opened my eyes and looked at him, Biting the inside of my lip to keep the cries in. To keep in the screams and complaints.

"What do you mean?" I gripped my chair slightly. He continued to trace my neck, Telling a story as he did. I tried to keep it all in but started to slip. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me.

"Do you want me, Ro?" he asked at me, Unbuttoning his shirt at the top. Four buttons were left to be opened. My heart beat rapidly as he did. "Do you want to know what love is?" A slight smirk came on his face so fast it was barely noticeable. My wall was failing me, My emotions flooding my heart and soul. This is just what he wanted. But I wanted was him. I nodded. Whether he was telling the truth or not, I wanted what he had to offer. Or did I?

I slid to the edge of my chair and placed my hand towards him so I could touch his chest. A horrible pain shot up my wrist and through my arm and I found myself on the floor. Trapped again. He slammed his foot on my chest, Still twisting my wrist. I grimaced and kept biting my lip as to not scream.

"I've been SHOWING you love, My hikari! Everyday!" he kicked me in my neck, Creating a second bruise. "Love is HATE!" I didn't know whether to believe him or not. That couldn't be true. But I'd rather take the real pain then the fake love. "Hate is LOVE!" I let out a whimper and covered my face when he let go. He slashed at my stomach with his nails. The confusion that had washed over me left in an instant.

When it finally ended, I laid on the ground, Trying to catch my breath again. It was rugged, But nothing I couldn't handle. Bakura stood straight, Looking down at me and then laid back on the couch. Same position as before. Everything went silent again except the sound of the wind outside. I thought to move but didn't tempt it. I wasn't going to anger any wounds. I started to watch the blood that fell out earlier as I tried to calm down. Then, I heard Bakura draw in a breath and felt his eyes upon my face.

"Hey Ro…" he sat and thought for a moment. "I have a question." The torture would never end, Would it? This was my fate and I knew it.


	4. It's All For You

Still don't own YuGiOh or its character. It's Bakuras turn to play;)

* * *

><p>The night didn't end with just the questions. The rage was building up inside and I just wanted to tear into something. He kept lying on the ground and just looked so tempting. So delicious. And the scent of his blood that flowed out onto the floor… I just couldn't help but go for more. I bit my lip; Told myself to stop. But it wasn't enough. He was so weak. So easily taken over. I needed to teach him, Right? He needed to get it through his head that love is hate and that life was complicated. Not everything would go great for him. Especially with his pretty boy teachers pet attitude. He needed to learn to stand up and fight for himself.<p>

I stood up and strode over to him. I could see the fear in his eyes as his heart skipped a beat. I could hear it. I could sense the fear that radiated off of him. It was like an aurora around him. I smirked slightly as he struggled to get on his hands and knees. It excited me; Watching him struggle. I closed the distance quickly and pulled out my pocket knife. It made a beautiful 'Shink!' noise as I pulled it out of its sheath. It reflected the dim light off of it. Gorgeous. Ryous eyes widened. He hated the sound terribly. I never understood why. Its beauty glistened. I caressed its edges, Walking over to my hikari. He shook his head slightly, Hair in his face and backing up. I kicked him in the stomach as he spewed out bloody vomit.

He tried to get up but I ran my fingers through his hair and grasped a chunk, Slamming his head into his recent expulsion. He whimpered like a dog. I smiled that sadistic smile he hated so much. He looked up at me, Eyes in shock. I pulled back my fist behind my head, About to deploy the 'Bomb'. He squeezed his eyes shut and grinded his teeth. I didn't swing yet. He waited and then opened his eyes when I didn't hit him right away like usual. Trapped. I winked with my smile and slammed my fist in his open eye. He didn't even see it coming. That'd be a nasty one. His eye instantly swelled and started watering. That or he started to cry again. Of course. The weakling would.

"FIGHT BACK!" I screamed in his face. He just shook his head. I picked him up by his neck and held him against the wall, His feet off the ground. Finally he started clawing at my wrist to let him go. I shook my head. "You need to learn better."

"Bakura…" he gasped for air. "I-I can't breathe…" He kept clawing. I tightened my grip, Digging my nails into his throat. He let out a hoarse scream.

"Are you going to fight back? Are you going to be quiet?" I asked, Looking up at him from under my bangs. He nodded miserably, Painfully. "I want to hear you SAY it, Ryou. Are you going to do as your told? Or do I need to beat it into you? Say it."

"Yes-s…" he was barely audible.

"What did you say?"

"Yes." He said again as before. He was running out of air quickly and his hands we're slipping of grip.

"There you go." I smiled and looked in his eyes, Loosening my grip and placing my knife to his neck. "So easy… So easy to kill." I caressed his neck with the tip of the knife. "So pathetic." I let go. He slipped down the wall and started hacking, Trying to breathe properly. He looked away, trying to hide the fear and despair. It failed miserably. I kicked one last time viciously in the side and turned to walk out. "Clean up your mess." I walked out and slammed the door. I took a deep breath and sighed to myself, Content with what I just did. "Why do you think I'm doing this? Who for? It's all for you." I stated to myself, Running my hands through my hair and sitting on my bed.

I could hear Ryou stagger into the wall. He whimpered a lot as well. I smirked to myself as he groaned. "You're better now; Whether you believe so or not. When we first met, I could break you down so easily, Bleeding all over the floor. Now you just beg like a half beaten puppy, Trying to hide from being yelled at. How adorable." I stated as I folded one of his tshirts. He was so easy to break down. He needed this more than he thought. I heard him struggle a bit more and then the swish of something across the floor. 'Good hikari.' I thought. After his clothes were folded, I picked them up and took them to his room. I sat them on the dresser and looked at him. He looked away quickly and wouldn't look up again. Not until I left the room.

"I'm sorry." I said bluntly, Looking at him. Ryou bit his lip and kept staring at the floor. He sat covered up in his bed. He had washed up and took care of his new wounds.

"It's… Okay…" he said plainly, Trying not to show any emotion. He was upset. He always was. I hurt his poor little feelings again. His fingers twitched and I saw his adams apple travel up and down his throat. He was scared. He blinked, Looked over real quick and then stared back at the spot as before. His breathing started picking up.

"Whatever." I clenched my teeth as to not hit him and walked out.

I slammed his door as he gasped and I walked into the kitchen. I looked around and realized how much of a mess it was. I sighed and opened the refrigerator door. Blood or alcohol? I couldn't think. I decided to go for blood. I didn't want to be hung over for work in the morning. I picked it up and walked into the living room. I sat on the couch and turned on the tv. I flipped through channels and finally sat on the news for half an hour. I looked at the clock. Seven fifty eight. It was still early. I stood and closed the nub to my pint of blood, Setting it back on the bottom shelf of the refrigerator. I needed a walk. Some fresh air.

I grabbed my stuff and was out the door. I didn't like the cold much, No thanks to Ryou, But I needed that air. Even in the dark by myself. I looked around and noticed random objects. The Christmas lights on houses, Giant blow up Santas, Snowmen. All of this we didn't have yet. Or at all. I shoved my hands in my pockets to keep them warm. All was quiet. No wind, No snow. I walked down the street, Avoiding the snow filled sidewalk. I heard a beep and turned around to see lights approaching. After it pulled over I noticed it was Maliks green Porsche. The only green one I've ever seen. I sighed, Rolled my eyes and started walking over as he got out of the car.

"Hey. You weren't home. What's the matter?" he asked as he walked over to me.

'I left. I needed to think. Is there a problem?" I shot back.

"No. No… I just want to see if you were okay from last night. You got dragged out of the bar pretty fast."

"Yeah. That was my fault."

"How'd you get home?"

"Ryou picked me up."

"You're going to be shut up permanently if you don't watch out." He warned me.

"Yeah. And?" I tested him.

"Nothing. Never mind. You're fine and so is he and so are we." He said pointing to everything as he did.

"Yeah." I nodded, Pretending to care. I just wanted to walk.

"You reek of blood. Are you okay?" he sniffed the air. My mouth watered.

"Yeah. It's from Ryou. You know the deal."

"Right, Right. Why do you do that to him? Cut him some slack."

"You want me to drain you instead then? I'm sure I could use a change of pace." I licked my lips accidentally and took a step towards him. He stepped back.

"Nooo thanks. That's for your light. Not dark friend. I'm just saying. You're going to end up killing him. You know what that means for you."

"Can it, Malik." I turned and started to walk off.

"Fine. I guess I'll just see you later then." I heard him say. Then a car door and the tires fly through slush after he passed me.

I sighed to myself and kept walking around the block. I had circled it about four or five times by now and was finally headed home. The cold was starting to sting my cheeks and making me flush. Same with my ears. I wore no scarf or earmuffs. No gloves either. I didn't except to be out this long. When I started to climb the porch steps, I heard a low cuss and the tv go off. I opened the door to see Ryou half stood and looking towards his door.

"Stop!" I shouted as he took a few steps and shut the door behind me. His shoulders tensed towards his head. I took off my wet shoes and coat and threw them on the ground. "Here." I commanded. He did as he was told, Trudging along as he did it. "What time are you supposed to be in your room by?" I asked, Looking down at him, Hands on my hips. He didn't answer at first, Although I knew he knew. "Is it eleven o' clock?" He shook his head. "Is it ten o'clock?" He shook again, Biting the inside of his lip. "What time IS it, Ryou?"

"Nine thirty…" he mumbled beneath his breath.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"Nine thirty." He said a little louder.

"Then WHY are you still up?" tilted my head back a little bit.

"I just thought-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"You thought wrong!" I yelled, Slapping him across the face. He stumbled back, Stunned. He looked up with me, Afraid of what I was to do next. "Now…" I took him by his shirt collar. "Go to bed!" I threw him back and towards the stairs. He flew across the hardwood and slammed his head into the wall. I heard it 'clunk' and saw some blood drip out. I gulped, Thirsty for his taste. The rage was starting to come out of me again. He gasped, Trying to catch his breath as I walked over to him. "GO TO BED!" I shouted, Kicking him in the stomach. He grabbed his stomach and looked up at me, Tears in his eyes. He was so weak that he couldn't fight back. He just laid limp on the ground and when I went to pick him up, He didn't even flinch. I growled and set him straight up. "Now." I said in the darkest voice I could. With that, He took heed and crawled upstairs as fast as he could.

After I heard his door click shut I sighed and sat down in the chair he usually sat in next to the book shelf. I leaned my head back and ran my fingers through my hair. Why would he NOT listen to me? He never did. I was only doing this for his own good. He's never going to get anywhere in life with the way he acted all the time. I then remembered the way he looked at me when he was on the ground near the stairs. Half drooped, All fear. The chocolate brown eyes, No longer glistening anymore. They've changed. Changed to darkness and hurt. Something you were finally starting to comprehend. He blinked furiously to focus before I lifted him to his feet again.

"You're getting there. Your eyes are finally fitting for this vicious world. You understand that not everything is as peaceful as you want it to be. You think your innocent boy façade would last a chance in this kind of place? A world like this? People like him wouldn't survive. Too wear in the strength and mind." I said aloud to myself, Pretending Ryou was there with me. "You can scream all you want. Swear, Hope, Cry, Pray… But I'll never stop hurting you." I smirked slightly and lifted my head and looked up the stairs.

"Just who do you think I'm doing this for, My little hikari?"


	5. The Drowning Pool

Still don't own YuGiOh. Ryous turn

* * *

><p>I hid in the shadows while he talked to himself that night. Then he looked towards the stairs. I pushed my head back into the corner. Then you sighed and stood up, Walking into the kitchen. That's when I made my escape to my room. I wasn't going to get hit again that night. I silently closed my door and slipped under my covers. He heard, Obviously, Because he came up the stairs and looked in my room. My eyes flew shut and I steadied my heart beat and breath. He walked over and looked down at me, Stifled and then walked back out. I heard him walk back down the stairs and move some chairs in the dining room. He didn't close my door, Which didn't bother me at the time. I heard silence, But some kind of scratching noise. I didn't dare get up, Just in case. I strained to hear what it was and where it was coming from.<p>

After some time went by I started to drift off to sleep. I yawned, Stretching my legs and fell back into a comfortable position on my side. I started dreaming about Amane and all the fun we had growing up, About my mom and dad and the life we lived. My senses started to go down around me as I fell asleep more and more as time went by. I could barely hear anything anymore, Let alone the scratching I was trying to figure out. I did, However, Hear a light noise come into my room. I gave up trying and just let my body get what it wanted. Sleep.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up at ten forty two. I looked at my clock and gasped, Jumping out of bed and running down stairs. I looked around frantically for my yami. Nowhere to be found.

"Great!" I shouted. I looked in the kitchen and then saw a note on the table. I gave a confused look and picked it up.

_Ryou,_

_As you have just found out, I let you sleep in today. You're probably in a panicked hurry, But don't worry about it. I called you off of school. I told them you were sick. And, By the way, You look like shit. I checked on you before I left for work and turned your alarm off. I called you off for today and tomorrow. No ifs, Ands or buts about it, Understand? If I find out you went without my permission, You're getting havoc from me. Anyways, I want you to clean the house today while I'm gone. It's getting really dirty and I want it spotless. The vacuum's in the closet and the steam cleaner's in the extra room upstairs. And remember, Don't clean my room. I warn you now. You can only go in there to get dirty clothes for laundry and put clean ones on my bed. It better be clean by the time I get home. I warn you now for that as well. Dinner as well. I'll be home around five._

_-Bakura_

"Well then." I said to myself. I looked around. The house wasn't too bad, But he was right. It needed to be done. I set down the note and looked at his empty coffee cup next to it. He still knew how to instill fear without even being there to do it. I sighed and got started on working. I walked upstairs and started on my room first. Usually the cleanest in the house, It was a detonation zone. I was so tired and achy when I got home from school because of Bakura. I just never had time to do it. Now, I had to make time. I put dirty clothes in a basket and clean ones in drawers. I straightened up books on the bookshelf, Changed my sheets, My bookbag for school, My half broken desk. So many destroyed items because of my dark. He could never let things be.

I walked into the closet and pulled out the vacuum, Cleaning my room and then power steaming it. I put them both away and walked to Bakuras room with the basket. I gently opened the door and looked around. It was cold in there. I turned on the dim light and gathered dirty clothes, Getting out as quickly as I could. The basket was full and heavy as I trudged down the stairs. Especially with an achy body from the night before. I walked into the laundry room next to the kitchen and piled it all into the washer. I walked back upstairs and cleaned the bathroom for over an hour. I shook my head and walked back downstairs.

"Well… The upstairs is done." I said to myself and turned on the radio to the jazz station. I snapped my fingers and bobbed my head. I loved jazz music. I turned the volume up and got the broom out, Sweeping up the living room and dining room, Then the kitchen. I placed it back in its spot and then danced back into the living room. I picked up trash and threw it away. I cleaned the bookshelf and stacked everything neatly, Steamed the couch and chairs and threw the blankets in the wash. I dusted the tv and the mantel place. I hummed along with the song playing and looked around the living room. Besides for mopping, It was done. I looked at the clock. Three fourteen. I had just two hours left to clean two more rooms and get dinner done. I sighed.

I walked into the dining room and spiffed that up, Wiping down tables and the computer and everything else. I heard the dryer go off so I set my rag down and took the clean clothes up to Bakuras room. I took all of mine out and threw them on my bed, Dumping the rest on his and taking the basket back down. I grabbed the railing and slid my hand down it so I wouldn't fall. I set the basket in the room and walked back to the dining room. Time passed as I danced and cleaned until five o'clock hit. The clock rang five tolls and I looked up.

"No…" I stated and stood up. I ran into the kitchen and looked through my cabinets, Trying to find something I could put together quickly. I threw some noodles on the stove along with some Ragu sauce. I looked around and pulled out the parmesan cheese, Setting it on the counter next to the stove. I pulled out two bowls, Forks and cups and set the table. I ran to the dryer and pulled out the curtains and blankets, Putting them in their proper place. "He can't come home yet…" I stammered, Rushing. I started to shake.

I mopped the floors downstairs quickly and put it away and straightened up the closet. I ran back into the kitchen and stirred the noodles and Ragu. I pulled out a strainer and set it in the newly cleaned sink. I tossed out old food from the refrigerator and took out the trash. I got inside and wiped my feet just in time to hear Bakura pull into the driveway. "No!" I stirred the noodles again and drained them. I put them in a big bowl and poured the Ragu and cheese in, Mixed it up and sat it in the middle of the table. I then placed the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and wiped down the stove. I looked around and grabbed a spoon that we could used to serve dinner, Placing it in the giant bowl. I looked down at myself and dusted myself off, Wiping my forehead of sweat. I sat in my chair right as he opened the door and looked at me.

"Hey." I said, Looking at him, Trying not to gulp.

"Hey." He stated back, Looking me up and down. "You look guilty. What'd you do?" I shook my head in reply. "Are you lying to me?" his head lowered, Eyes growing more stern. I shook my head. He walked over and picked me up by the collar. I finally gulped and my eyes grew wide, I tried to make him let go, But it failed miserably. "You have something to say?" I started to shake in his hands and my eyes started watering. I knew where this was leading and I didn't like it one bit. He strode in the kitchen holding me up so I could see everything.

My eyes flickered to the knife drawer and nightmares started flooding my mind, Haunting me and giving me nasty visions. I bit my tongue and closed my eyes as the fear he struck into me pierced my soul, Leaving his eyes. He set me down on the floor and bent my head over the sink. He turned on the tap and looked over me. I didn't flinch or move. I was afraid of the consequences if I did. I heard the water drain by my ear as the sink started to fill up. Ten percent of the way, A quarter of the way. Half way. I closed my eyes, trying not to cry.

'He's going to kill me.' I thought. 'He's finally going to kill me.' My breathing started getting out of control the closer it got to my face. By the time it touched the tip of my nose, I was panicking. He then grabbed my head and pushed me under. I didn't even get a chance to take a breath. I suffered in silence, Trying to hold my breath, To keep living. I could hear him laughing faintly above the water as bubbles rose past my head, Able to get free. I was running out of air quickly. I started flailing my arms and took in a breath, Filling my lungs with water. He kept my arms still and I started to cry, Freaking out and trying to breath anymore.

"Who do you think I'm doing this for?" I barely heard. I started to see black instead of silver. I was losing touch with reality. And fast. My chest started to spasm right as he grasped my hair and pulled me back upon the surface. I took a huge breath as my wet hair slapped me in the face and neck. I started coughing as he let my arms go. I slid to the floor. Coughing turned to hacking.

He grabbed me by my arm and flipped me on my back, Twisting my wrist and slamming his foot on my stomach. He pressed down harder as I coughed up water and saliva, Letting it run out the corners of my mouth and creeping down my neck. I grab at my throat, Feeling like I'm going to choke. I could feel my eyes dilate, My pupils getting smaller.

"You're not going to choke. Or die. You're just a pathetic child, Like all the rest, Kept in a blanket of comfort for much too long. This world is going to eat you alive if you don't watch out. You'll never know what hit you. And who's to say I'M really the bad guy here? Who's to say those 'Friends' of yours are right? They can do whatever they please. They can die whenever they please. They don't concern me one bit. You, My bodily reincarnation, On the other hand…" he stated.

He paused for a second and then kicked me in my stomach. I turned over after he let go of my arm again and heaved on the floor. I looked down at it and crinkled my nose in disgust. I know he did, Too. My breathing started to labour itself. My limbs wobble from under me and give out without notice. I fell right into what I threw up. I heard him chuckle a bit and turn. I clutched my stomach in pain and noticed I was starting to drift off. He pushed me out of the way with the back of his foot and stood in the door way.

"There's still more you have to work at." He said aloud, I think to himself. And with that, He left with nothing else to say. I could hear his footsteps walk away from me; This disgust.

'What's that supposed to mean?' I ask myself. But I couldn't think about it for long. I blinked one last time and my vision blurred. Darkness had claimed me, Yet again, As I laid on the cold hard ground all alone.


	6. Inner Demons

Still don't own YuGiOh or its characters. Bakura

* * *

><p>I walked out of the kitchen and looked down at him one last time. Still a pile of nothingness. I shook my head and looked at the spaghetti and piled some in a bowl. I picked through it, Eating it slowly. I wished so badly for it to be the weekend so that I could get drunk, Go out and stay home from work. But we needed income. Ryous dad only paid a certain amount of income for him a month. That wasn't going to keep us a float for very long. I usually pay for the bills and he pays for food. Anything that we personally wanted or needed we bought with our own income. Such as clothes, Gifts, Bathroom toiletries and so on.<p>

I tapped my foot on the dining room floor and leaned against the table as I ate. I burnt my tongue and jerked my head back.

"Damn mortal body…" I cursed to myself. A small burn bothered me. Yet I could slice into myself and I never felt anything at all except the occasional tingling or pleasure feeling. I looked into the living room.

'He did a really good job.' I thought, Sliding my fork out of my mouth and through my lips. There was no dust to be found, The smell of clean laundry filled the house. The curtains in every room were clean, Stains were lifted out of the hardwood, The blankets were folded and set straight on the couch. Everything had a clean precision around it.

I started walking around the house and noticed that everything was like that. His room, Both bathrooms, Hallways, Kitchen, Everything. He did an outstanding job. Although he always cleaned like that. All of the trashes got emptied and everything. I sighed to myself and walked back into the kitchen, Setting my bowl into the sink, Stepping over the unconscious, Lifeless body. I smirked and pushed him away from the bloody pool. You think he'd accept what I have to offer him. Greedy little bastard. I walked into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked at my pale complexion and auburn brown eyes, White hair. I was just like him. Only stronger, Not as weak. I could kill him in an instant if I really wanted to. I shook my head. I squinted, Looked harder.

My perceptive of how I treated him constantly changed. One minute, It was for his own good. The next, It was for my pleasure. What I wanted. Not him. I touched my face and slid a hand down it.

"Stupid mortal body. I shouldn't have to deal with this." I sighed and tugged on my hair. Maybe it was a mix of both. I WAS doing this for him… But as I did it, It brought me numerous amounts of sick twisted pleasure. I ran my fingers through my hair and hung my head. I looked at the clean floor besides a few drips of water. I looked back in the mirror and growled, Barring my teeth. I stopped soon after. That wasn't going to change the situation at the time. Being upset wasn't going to help anything. I sighed and took off my shirt. My sides hurt from running so much. I had abs though. More than Ryou, I'm sure. I then decided to step into the shower and let the nuke warm water trickle down my body. I let out a breath and looked at the ceiling.

Something was tugging at my mind, But I wasn't sure what. I started wondering what my light was doing. Not so much what, But how. Why I started to care I don't know why, But it started to claw at my mind.

'He's still on the floor.' I thought to myself. 'He'll move when he wakes up. I slammed my head into the wall, Cringing slightly. It cleared my head. Good. I shook it off. 'Enough of this nonsense.' I got out of the shower and looked into the mirror again. Red rug around my auburn eyes. It was starting again. My bloodlust. I shook my head again. Still there. I dried my hair with the towel and slid on clean clothes over my flawless skin. I leaned against the sink again, Looking deep into my own reflection. Maybe this was a time to get into Ryous mind. I didn't do that much anymore. I hadn't the need to play fears in his mind when he could create them himself.

I blinked and headed out of the bathroom, Heading up the stairs and into my room. I sat on my bed and took a swig of blood. I took in a breath and laid down, Closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind. I started to meditate until I finally entered his soul and mind. The mind was first. It was dark. Not what I'd expect from the innocent little boy. He was walking around aimlessly. Or, So it seemed. He was talking to himself, Up towards the sky. Lightening shot off in the background.

"I don't like him. I don't like him at all." He said, Sitting down and looking at a stuffed bear. I remembered that bear. I tore it to shreds and tossed it out the window. The wind took most of it away. He cried for days and days. He didn't need a teddy bear to keep him sane. He was too old. Later I found out it was from his mother. "He's killing me and he has no idea!"

"I understand. You don't need to get worked up." The bear responded. I blinked in confusion.

"No… You don't… You don't know what he's done to me. How far he goes. All the pain… And-And torture." Ryou started to sob. I rolled my eyes slightly and took a few steps forward. "Everyone's left me. I have no one else besides for him. And I don't want him! I loved him once, I really did. I put up with it for him… But now… Now I don't know how much more I can take… He's destroying me."

"I see." The bear mimicked a therapists tone of voice.

"I'm starting to become numb. Numb to the pain and fear. But every time I do, It comes back to remind me how real it actually is. I just wish I could die already. Go with my mother and sister." He sobbed some more. "I miss them so much. No one else cares. No one else wants me. I don't even want myself. Bakura's right. I'm pathetic. But, I can't come to kill myself… And he won't do it for me." Thunder clashed in the background again.

"Hmmm…" I said to myself. He kept mumbling rants off to the bear as I turned around and walked off, Heading for his soul room. "He has a tattered mind." I smirked slightly and entered his soul, Looking around for his door. It shouldn't be too far from mine. I looked down the poorly lit hallway and finally stumbled upon it. I opened it and walked inside and took a breath. It was a bright white room. There lay the innocence. But it wasn't just white. There were things all over the room. Papers and stuffed animals. Broken chairs and a broken desk. Kind of like his room now. I became perplexed. Why did it look like this? The soul was the place where you were yourself. What you liked and enjoyed. What you felt. I walked further in, The door closing on its own behind me. I turned back from the door and continued in, Finally coming up to a bed. There lay Ryou.

He was in tattered clothing and blood piled around him. His sheets were torn and dirty with stains and contained dust. Bruises covered his naked torso and his ribs almost penetrated his skin. He looked horrible. This couldn't be what he really looked like. I shook my head. I didn't want to breathe. He tossed and turned, Mumbling to himself. He squinted his eyes and flailed his arms. I couldn't take it. His room was horrible. Talk about innocence lost. I closed my eyes and thought, Not wanting to think about him anymore. I stood straight up and started to the door, Grabbing the handle. It wouldn't open. It only wriggled in my grip. I growled and bust it open. I heard him gasp and finally returned to my own body. I took a sigh of relief when I awoke and sat up.

'That couldn't be real. I had to be dreaming.' I thought to myself. I looked out the window and sighed. 'If only I knew what was truth and what was false prophecy.'


	7. Silent Night

Still don't own YuGiOh or its characters. Ryou

* * *

><p>I was walking around aimlessly. Or, So it seemed. I talked to myself, Up towards the sky. Lightening shot off in the background. It was a very pretty sight. I thought it was anyways. A storm was rolling in faster than I could think.<p>

"I don't like him. I don't like him at all." I said, Sitting down and looking at my old stuffed bear. I loved that bear. Evil Bakura tore it to shreds and tossed it out the window. I remember the wind took most of it away. I couldn't help but cry for days and days. He thought I didn't need a teddy bear to keep me sane. That I was too old. Later he found out it was from my mother. I missed her so much. "He's killing me and he has no idea!"

"I understand. You don't need to get worked up." The bear responded. I blinked in confusion.

"No… You don't… You don't know what he's done to me. How far he goes. All the pain… And-And torture." I started to sob. I couldn't help it. I coughed and looked back at my bear, Wanting to grab it and hold it to my chest. "Everyone's left me. I have no one else besides for him. And I don't want him! I loved him once, I really did. I put up with it for him… But now… Now I don't know how much more I can take… He's destroying me."

"I see." The bear mimicked a therapists tone of voice.

"I'm starting to become numb. Numb to the pain and fear. But every time I do, It comes back to remind me how real it actually is. I just wish I could die already. Go with my mother and sister." I sobbed some more. Oh, How I wanted to die. More than anything in the entire world. "I miss them so much. No one else cares. No one else wants me. I don't even want myself. Bakura's right. I'm pathetic. But, I can't come to kill myself… And he won't do it for me." Thunder clashed in the background again. So beautiful.

"Who's that?" the bear asked. I looked down at him with questions in my eyes. I turned my head to see a distant creature walking away from me.

"Hmmm…" I thought, Wiping tears away from my eyes. "I'm not sure." I squinted to see if I could make out the figure. I shrugged.

"You need to wake up soon." The bears voice distracted me, Pulled me away from what I was thinking.

"I know. But I don't want to." I argued.

"I know you don't want to… But you have to. It's going to do it on its own soon, Anyways." I sighed to myself and looked down at my crossed legs.

"If you insist."

"I do." He replied to me. I nodded and stood up, Walking off into the distance.

I finally woke up, Back in my own body again. I didn't know if I wanted to stay or run. My head ached and I groaned. Outstanding pain surged through out my body. I looked around the dark room. I was still on the kitchen floor. I picked up my head as a sticky, Suction cup noise sounded in my ear. I groaned, Then coughed. Apparently I was sick and couldn't make much noise. It hurt my throat to do so. I placed my hands on the ground and pushed myself up shakily. I grasped the counted and pulled myself up to the sink. I shivered at the sight. My hand slipped once. I caught myself before I hit the ground again. I looked at the time. Four forty four. Bakura would be getting up in a few hours.

I stumbled to the stairs and crawled my way up. I grasped the bathroom door and kept myself up by the sink. I took off my shirt and dropped it on the floor.

"Too far. He went overboard again." I said aloud. I looked over my aching body. Scars and bruises were drawn all over my naked chest. Dried blood clung on for dear life, Painting me like a dead animal. I had lost weight; My ribs were beginning to show, Pretty bad. I hadn't eaten in a few days. I never noticed. New scratches and old open wounds smiled on my flesh as my heart ached. He's danced that piece of metal across my skin too many times.

I sighed and looked at my eyes. There was nothing there but fear and death anymore. There innocent child like façade was gone. It had left me many years ago. All because of my dark. I growled to myself as I stared at my reflection. I stopped when my face looked like his. I sighed and looked over myself again. Horrible. I then slid off my trousers and underwear and dropped them to the tiles below. I got in the shower and let the warm water caress my body.

I sighed lightly and sat, Holding myself. I blinked and thought long and hard about everything as I watched red tinted water race towards the drain. I swallowed and tilted my head back, Leaning it against the wall. I closed my eyes, Thoughts still rushing through my head. Last night played over and over like a movie in my head, Giving me nightmares as it did. My eyes flew open and I looked up, Feeling his presence. Nothing. My heart raced and breath quickened as I stood up and shampooed my hair, Uncrusting it of old blood as I went. I scrunched my face in discontent. I'm surprised my pure white hair hadn't been stained or tainted by now. I piled it all up on the top of my head, Off my shoulders and gently started washing my body. It always stung so bad. I winced. After fifteen minutes of pain, I rinsed myself from head to toe and then conditioned my hair as well.

I stepped out, Wrapped myself in the warm towel and looked at myself in the mirror again.

'It's a bit better.' I sighed. 'At least I have no blood clinging on me for dear life.' I looked at my eyes. They looked sullen and sunken in. It didn't help that I hadn't got much sleep lately, And the only time I really do is when I'm knocked unconscious. I yawned and rubbed my arms to keep warm. I shook my head and walked into my room and dug through my dresser, Picking out some clean pajamas and slid them on, Finally sliding into the warmth of my bed. It embraced me and held me tight. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

It never happened. I stayed unwillingly awake all night. Even the hums of the dryer couldn't sound me to sleep like it usually had. I looked out at the midnight sky as it started growing lighter. Colours began to shine through the clouds, Painting the sky beautifully. I sighed and then heard noise from outside. Bakura had finally awaken. I laid down and closed my eyes, Pretending to sleep. He checked on me in the morning. I knew it. As I said, He walked in unannounced and walked over to me. He slid my hair out of my face, Looked me up and down and then walked out. I heard the door click quietly. I laid motionless, Not daring to move just in case he sauntered back. I heard the coffee pot and the oven and then scratching again.

"What IS that?" I whispered to myself. It was the second night it happened. I scrunched my face in a confused face. I laid and listened to him until I heard the front door click and the car roar to life. I looked at the door until I heard silence and then stood up.

I stretched a little bit and then walked out, The chill hitting me like a ton of bricks. I rubbed my arms and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of orange juice and started putting dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Then I noticed the second note on the table. I picked it up and started to read.

_Ryou,_

_We're starting to run out of food, So I think you need to go out and do some shopping today while I'm at work. You can put the Christmas stuff up this year if you want. I'll be home around five._

_-Bakura_

"Short and sweet." I said to myself. I smiled a little bit and realized I got to go out of the house. I ran into my room and changed my clothes and freshened myself up. I found my cover up and tapped it on my face and neck. It was necessary for the condition I was in. Boy or not. I looked in the mirror and nodded slightly and ran to the living room. It was only nine thirty three. I thought for a second if it was too early or not. I bit my lip and went to the kitchen making oatmeal and sat down. I ate it quicker than I thought and then ran towards the door. I slid on my boots and put on my coat over my long sleeved black and white shirt and headed out the door.

It took me half an hour to get to the store in the snow. I was shaking by the time I got there. It was so cold. I went to the Wal*Mart super center. I looked around and bought more groceries than I could carry and I even looked around for things to get Bakura for Christmas. I found a few random things he might like and then looked at decorations. I kept getting awkward looks from people as they walked by me. They stared at me, Looked me up and down. I wonder if they could see anything. I touched my face gently and walked into the clothing department. I got some new jeans and some long sleeve shirts and headed to checkout. How I was going to get all of this home, I don't know. By the time I got home, My arms were so tired that I dropped everything in the dining room and laid down on the couch, Falling asleep.

About three hours later I awoke and started putting everything away. I hid his gifts in my room, Under my bed. I knew he wouldn't find them there. I walked to the extra room and grabbed a box that had all of the Christmas stuff in it and pulled it downstairs along with the tree. I had so much fun placing the items strategically throughout the house that I never even realized how fast the time passed. I danced to Christmas music and set the tree up beautifully. I set silver and red ornaments on it along with white lights and silver tinsel. I placed an angel up on top and stepped back after it was completed. Wonderful. I smiled to myself and made myself a cup of hot chocolate, Sitting on the couch. I looked at the decorated mantel with snow globes and stockings and nodded.

'I think he might like it.' I swigged my drink and laid down and soon fell asleep.

The next time I woke up, I awoke to shakes and taps. I gasped and looked around.

"Hm? What?" I looked at Bakura and took a breath. It was only him.

"How long have you been asleep?" he asked, Looking at the clock. It was almost seven.

"Since fourish." I yawned and looked up at him. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

"I see you got food." He said, Closing a cabinet door. He must of saw the full cabinets and refrigerator. I smiled to myself and stood up.

"Yes I did. And I got new decorations as well." I walked over to him.

"So I saw." He smiled a bit. He never smiled. My face went to normal, Slight in shock. He walked away.

'Wow. He actually likes it.' I smiled to myself. 'He likes something I did.' I walked over and sat in my chair and pulled my legs up.

I looked over the Christmas tree and took in a breath. Tonight might be a good night for once. Tomorrow was my last day of school, Even if I had two days off already. I was excited for that one day of social contact. Although I was excited for Christmas as well. It was only four days away. I smiled to myself as I thought about his hidden gifts. I picked up my book and started to read; Flying into the night with thoughts in hand, Bakura falling asleep in the couch. I loved nights like these. If only we could have them more often.


	8. Falling Fast

Still don't own YuGiOh or its characters. Bakura

* * *

><p>I fell asleep Ra knows how long. It was dim. Only the Christmas lights were on. I looked over at Ryou in his chair. He was wrapped in his blanket and his book had fallen on the floor. He looked adorable for once. Not annoying. I stood up, Took off his blanket and picked him up. I carried him upstairs and set him in his bed, Covered him up and set his alarm clock. He was excited for that. As for me, I needed a drink. Not blood or alcohol though. Instead, I grabbed a glass of water. Odd, I know. I strode into the living room and looked around. He did a very good job. He really did. Bright and happy. He was probably to get a night off from all the "Excitement". I chuckled and headed off to my room to slumber for the night.<p>

When I awoke the next morning, Ryou was already up and getting ready. I could hear his hairdryer and smell his cleanliness. I smirked to myself and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. After some time had passed and Ryou, Dressed in his uniform, Was ready to go, Bookbag in hand, We headed to the car. He bounced in his seat here and there. It was pissing me off.

"Stop." I stated. He stopped on instant. His smiled faded and he stared out the window. I stopped at a stoplight and listened to the wipers swipe the glass clean. I'm surprised they had school with those conditions. The roads were horrible. Slush and snow.

He blinked and watched the stoplight. I turned my head back to the light and pressed the gas when it turned green. He sighed, Fogging up the side window. It was black out, So I didn't know what he was staring. I swallowed and looked at him, Then back at the road.

"Did you, Uh… Did you finish all of your homework?"

"Yes…" he nodded.

"Good. Good." I was trying to be friendly. He seemed to be put off by it. I confused him. I sighed to myself and pulled into the school parking lot. "Have a good day." He got out and walked out.

When I got home, I found Ryou half asleep on the couch. I sighed and slammed the door to let him know I was home. I slid off my shoes and hung up my jacket, Walking into the kitchen. He jumped and looked around. I smirked and grabbed a bag of blood, Taking a sip. Delicious. I heard him pick up his papers and books off the ground and the low volume of the tv that played 'A Christmas Story', Strangely enough.

I slid a pizza in the oven and sat next to Ryou as he worked on his homework. I went back and forth between watching him and watching the movie.

"Yes?" he asked me, Setting his pencil down.

"Nothing. Just watching." I replied. He blinked and looked back down at his paper.

"Okay." He said absent mindedly, Calculating his numbers. He had a mountain of homework to take care of during his break.

"I'll be back." I said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ryou asked, Looking up again.

"Out. I'll be back in an hour or two. Maybe three. There's a pizza in the oven." I said and then put my winter gear back on, Heading out the door.

I drove to the mall and walked around for a while. It was busier than ever. There was barely enough room to walk around, Babies were crying and ramped teenagers were driving security guards crazy. I growled to myself. This was horrible.

"WHY am I doing this again?" I asked myself aloud. I sighed and walked around. After tearing through store after store, I decided to leave. I wasn't putting up with that anymore.

"Hey Kura!" I heard.

"Great." I stated under my breath and turned around. "Hi Marik."

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Heading home. Where's your hikari?" I asked and looked around. He ignored me.

"You should come over to my house for a while." He smirked. I felt that answered the question.

"I dunno about that." I blinked, Grabbing at my keys.

"JUST for a bit?" he pouted. He picked that up from Malik. I growled and looked at my car.

"Fine. But I'll follow you in my car."  
>"Alright." He walked away.<p>

'Now's my chance.'

I didn't want to go over his house. I just wanted to go home and waste my Wednesday night. I had tomorrow left and then my Christmas vacation. I needed a break today wasn't a great day anyway. After Marik had left, I zoomed off towards my own house. I didn't feel like putting up with his bullshit tonight. I sighed and pulled into my driveway. I had gotten angry. I knew what I needed to do. I growled and stormed into my house. I threw off my shoes and jacket and looked over at Ryou. He started to shake and then ran from me, Up the stairs and towards his room.

I chased after him and ran into his door. I smiled a bit, Creating a first. Sometimes I loved playing this continuous game of cat and mouse. It was so intriguing and caught my attention ever so easily. I licked my lips. I pounded on the door and glowered.

"Ryou! You better open this door! You know better than to lock doors in my house!" I heard cautious steps to the door, A click and then scampered steps away. I burst in and looked around the room for his perfect snow white head. He stood silently, Shaking, In the darkness of a corner. I smirked, My eyebrows completing my face with an arch.

He backed up. His fate was doomed tonight; Sealed into my grasp.

"There's no way out." I threatened. He gulped as his face paled within an instant. He knew what was coming. I chuckled and set in on my prey. He kept scratching at the wall, Trapped. "You're not going anywhere, Ro. You know that and I know that, So stop hurting yourself… Let me do it for you."

"I hate you!" I know he let it slip out, But I shook my head in rage and rushed at Ryou. I took out my knife and stabbed him in the arm. Ryou screamed in pain as silent tears rushed down his face,Dripping down to the ground like blood. I chuckled. I couldn't help it.

"How's THAT Ryou? Hmmm? Do you love me NOW?" I demanded, Stabbing Ryou in his side. He screamed in pain again. He limped over and fell to the ground as I threw a kick at his stomach. Oh how I wanted to keep going at his weak flesh. I chuckled. Ryou gasped for breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He wouldn't last long tonight; Wouldn't be able to take much more of this. I grabbed his Collar and lifted him up in the air.

"You're always tough on me…" he told me, Looking dead in my eyes. He tried to make me let go.

"Tough? You don't know the first thing about tough! When my dad was alive he beat me EVERY day five times a day and then he died and I was by myself the rest of my life and it sure wasn't to build me up!" I shook him in my hands. " My old man… Was tough! And if you think this yelling than think again! If you hear yelling and it's from me - If I'm yelling - YOU'LL KNOW IT!" I shouted. My fist flew back and towards Ryous precious face. He clenched his shirt in agonizing pain as the full force thrust of my fist came slamming down on his small insignificant life. He knew betterthan to EVER talk back to me. He knew better than to whimper, Or pout. I don't understand why it didn't get through his head. He started to suck up his tears and slowly open his swollen eye. His head swayed as if his vision blurred and tears outlined his brown eyes. I threw him down to the ground making his breath leave him. I laughed as he gasped for air and took short quick breaths. Finally, He caught it again and took one deep depressing breath.

He looked up at me, A shadow cast upon him, And seemed realized once again who it was.

"Only the drunk that came home. Just to torture my fragile soul and tattered mind, For no reason." He muttered, Not seeming to know I was there. I stood above him, Smiling. He speaking out of turn, I knew, Yet he looked daze. He gave a cold cast up at me, His brown eyes duller than usual. I frowned.

"That's no way to look at the only one person that understood you and took care of you for the past eight years…" I stated kicking Ryou in the stomach making him cough up crimson blood. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" I lost control of my actions; but it joyed me. It gave me a twist of sick pleasure. My eyes grew for more, My mouth watered. All of a sudden I felt a slam rush to his head from my first. I laughed manically, Throwing my head back. He was out again, Unconscious for the third time that week. Blood dripped from his mouth and nose. I licked my lips and stared down at his exposed neck.

My mouth watered as he laid without movement. My head tilted to the side as I stepped towards him. He would have cringed if he was awake. I bit my lip and then lunged at him. I grasped onto his neck and bit in, Sucking the blood from his body. It tasted so good; Felt so good. It slid down my throat so smoothly. My eyes rolled back and my mouth filled to the top. I let go and gasped for breath, Looking down at him. My smile spread across my face as I wiped my mouth clean. I looked out into the dark and crept up the stairs into the dark abyss of my room and soul.


	9. Twas The Nightmare Before Christmas

Still don't own YuGiOh or its characters. Ryouuu:)

* * *

><p>I ran into the forest, Running past leaves and branches. I got switched in the face and felt blood trickle down. I gasped for breath. My heart pounded out of my chest and veins surged with pain. My breath was quick and sharp. It hurt my lungs terribly. I winced and tore through some brush before tripping over a tree root and stumbling onto the ground. I took in a sharp breath as I skidded upon the ground. He was after me and I had to get away. I heard his chuckle, His wicked laughter. I cringed and grasped onto some bark to prop myself up to run. I swallowed hard, Ran into some more bushes and finally stopped at a lake. It seemed to spread for miles. I whipped my head back and forth, Trying to find a place to go. The sun was setting fast and it'd soon be dark. My heart started to race faster than before as his whispers came into hearing distance again.<p>

"No." I whispered. I closed my eyes to think and then jerked off in one direction. 'Maybe I can lose him.' Horrible thought. That was the last thing from truth. I knew how he hunted. I darted off in another direction, Heading around the lake towards an old cabin. The wind blast past my hair like time travel as I grew closer towards my goal. Safety was in plain view. Just a few hundred yards. He was getting closer. I could hear his footsteps chasing behind me, Almost right on my heels. I looked behind me to see nothing and stared ahead, Too afraid to look back. The cabin was closer in my sight. Just a few more yards. I jolted, Running out of breath.

It was getting cold and the sun was almost gone. The grass was starting to get damp beneath my feet. Everything looked the same except for that cabin. Clouds were rolling in and started to make everything darker. I shook my head and picked up the pace. I could hear my heartbeat thumping out of my chest. Rain started drizzling down as lightning flashed in the distance. I ran up the few stairs the broken porch had and grasped onto the door and swung it open. I slid inside and closed it just to notice Bakura a few feet away with a butcher knife in hand, Ready to strike, An evil grimace slid across his sinister face.

I jolted awake, Sweat pouring down my forehead. I gasped and looked around, Breathing a sigh of relief. My hands shook violently. I took in a deep breath and looked out the window at the falling snow. Nothing but darkness. Why did he have to haunt my dreams as well as real life? I looked at the closed door and let my head fall back into the pillow. I could feel a massive headache coming on.

'If only I could escape this hell.' I thought to myself. I heard a laugh as I rolled over onto my side. I winced in pain and gently touched my bruise. I ached so much. I had bruises and scratches, Fresh of wound, Upon my skin. I needed sleep desperately. I tossed and turned for hours before I finally slipped back into slumber. This was the reason I didn't sleep much. Horrible nightmares flooded my vision.

The next time I awoke, Bakura sat in a chair at my desk. He watched me intently with his dark eyes, I blinked and stretched, Trying to pretend he wasn't in my presence.

"So… You're finally awake." He voiced out, Arms crossed. He knew I was awake. He knew my game wouldn't be won.

"Yeah." I mumbled and sat up. Light flooded into my room as I looked over at him and down at the floor.

"Good. You have a lot to do today." I mumbled in response. "Now, Ryou." He stood. I got out of bed quickly and made it. I wasn't about to start the day like that. I looked in my dresser and pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black and grey shirt that was a smidge too big for me. I had just put on a fresh pair of socks and boxers the night before.

"Out you go." He pointed to the door like I was a dog. I sighed under my breath and heeded his command. "You have dishes to do and you need to clean up. Tomorrow IS Christmas after all."

"Okay. I will." I nodded a bit and then went off to the restroom. After brushing my teeth and the such, I headed out to the kitchen to do as I was told. Bakura basically stalked over me the entire time. Had he seen my dream? Did he know I ran away? He was making me really nervous, Especially when I was near the sink. I didn't want to think about what happened last time. I shivered as memories flooded back into my mind. I shook them out when I looked at the back of Bakuras head and turned back to sweeping the floors. Why he had to hover over me like a military guard was beyond me.

After the day of chores were over, I read my book until I was finished with it. Bakura laid aimlessly on the couch, Watching the tv from time to time. The snow dribbled down like it was nothing. It looked like it was going to blizzard. I blinked and looked at the clock. Five thirty seven. No wonder why it was so dark out. I sighed and looked on the bookshelf for another selection to read. I skimmed them over as Bakura stretched and groaned.

"Damnit. We need to go to the store before this storm gets any worse." He stated and sat straight up. He cracked his back.

"Hm?" I asked, Looking over.

"For tomorrow." He replied and looked at me. "Come on." He stood and walked to the closet and got his coat and mittens on. He slid on his boots as I got my coat and mittens on. I bit my lip and followed him out the door.

The car ride was silent for the most part, Besides for the windshield wipers, Cars zooming by and the slush we drove through. We pulled into the Giant Eagle parking lot and walked to the front. It seemed to be getting worse. He quickened his pace and walked inside. I followed close behind as he grabbed a cart and walked throughout the store. He grabbed potatoes and corn, Loafs of bread and gravy stuff. All for Christmas. I was going to be busy when I awoke in the morning. It was bustling with people. They were everywhere in the store. I let out a breath and looked around, Following on Bakuras heels. He kept giving me dirty glares. I backed off and looked some more. I started to detect people staring at me. When I looked at them, They would turn their heads and mutter to each other. I started getting red and hung my head. I knew what it was. My eyes teared up.

"Stop that." Bakura harshed under his breath at me. I just looked up at him as he grasped my coat and pulled me to the side of the basket. "What did I just say?" he hissed in my ear. I nodded and walked next to him, Hiding the fear.

I could feel the eyes grow upon me like ants to a crumb. I tried my hardest not to pay attention to them. Bakura growled under his breath. I blushed when he did that, Hiding my face for a brief second. He gripped my arm again, Harder this time. I winced and stood straight, Looking ahead for the things that we needed. He glowered next to me, Trying to keep a straight face as well. Harder for him than for me. Secrets were being whispered all around me. I felt like I was being consumed. I started feeling claustrophobic and cautious of my surroundings. My breath felt heavy, Like I was drowning and my vision blurred. I didn't want to be there any longer. Bakura looked around and grabbed some bread and tossed it in the cart. He was getting angrier the longer we stayed there. Why couldn't people just keep their mouths shut?

After he was done shopping for everything we needed, We rushed out. He wasn't taking anymore of what they had to offer. He cursed to himself, Under his breath. I could barely hear what he was saying. He started throwing bags into the trunk. When I persisted to help he just pushed me into the car.

"Get in the fucking car, Alright?" his eyes were turning red. I backed up after I gained my composure and turned around. I wasn't about to wait for another move. Somebody saw and gasped. I slid in my seat, Embarrassed by my yami. But the sad thing; I couldn't control him. He got in the seat and had a fight with the seatbelt as he tried to buckle up. My face turned crimson again, But this time, Nobody but he could see. I was thankful for that. He squealed out of the parking lot, Cursing aloud to no one but himself. I shook my head as he slammed on the breaks. I knew something was creeping up in his mind. And it had to deal with me. I didn't want to know.

"Go to your room!" he shouted as he pulled into our driveway and unlocked the doors. "I'll deal with you in a few minutes." I quickly hobbled out of the car, Tangled in the seat belt. I could feel my heart beat faster as I raced for the door. "Ooohhh. Not fast enough." I jiggled the doorknob until I felt the back of my jacket being tugged backwards. I fell down the steps and into the snow face first. Luckliy it was light and fluffy. I heard the door click and swing open. "Get in." he looked down at me, The light illuminating his features so desperately. It scared me. What he had planned I didn't want to think about. I stood up and walked past him and into the house, About to book it up the stairs. "Go." He whispered in my ear.

I tried to run, Yet I knew I was no match for him. I heard the door slam as I traveled up the stairs into my room. He lunged at me, My eyes grew wide as I fell on my face. I felt trapped. My shirt was taken off as I clawed into the ground. He chuckled; A DEEP chuckle. I whimpered. He bit into my back, But it was gentle. I gasped for breath. My eyes almost rolled into the back of my head. It felt too good to be true. And from someone I once loved. I gridded my teeth and tried not to moan, Letting a breath escape my lips.

"You like that, Ro?" he tore away from my back and found a new spot to naw upon. I nodded my head slightly, Hair falling in my face. I closed my eyes as he held me down. I couldn't help but start to give in. It felt so amazing, Like I was being taken to a different world. My head swirled with thoughts of lust and confusion.

A slight moan was let go. I heard something in the distance. I started feeling paranoid, But my lust quickly overcame any fears I held. I bit my lip almost enough to tear it off. Then, I felt pain. I gasped for breath as he tore into the thin skin of my back. Tears left vainly down my face. How could I be so blind? Something with so much pleasure corrupted into something vile. I winced, Trying not to cry. Trying to keep the screams held within myself. He treaded down again, Curving it as he went. I bit my lip harder. He laughed and tore off my trousers. I hung my head as he propped me up on my knees, Keeping my face in the floor. Tears left and silently fell to the floor. I heard a zip and then I felt him grasp onto my hips. I closed my eyes and tried to stare into the carpet. I heard his cynical laughter again. So haunting. Could he really do this again? Why couldn't I just disappear? I knew the worst was yet to come. How much more could I take?


	10. Midnight Clear

Still don't own YuGiOh or its characters. Bakura:(

* * *

><p>I walked out of the room and out into my own. I wondered how much more he could take before he would learn. Before he would fight back and learn his place. The 'B' I left on his back was a beautiful piece of work; One of my own creation. So decadent as it traced across his back, Like a silhouette of my remembrance. I chuckled to myself as I looked out the window. The snow fell so gently. My smile faded as I stared now. I couldn't pull my gaze away. I needed to go out and think. I picked up and went outside, Climbing on the roof to stare out some more. I wondered if Ryous innocence still believed in Santa Claus, Like the children did. He was still so sweet and pure. Why he wouldn't grow up or anything, I would never understand.<p>

I stared, Waiting for the sun to rise up. Waiting for Ryou to awaken and for Christmas to come. My nose started to run and my arms started to freeze. I was starting to catch something. More than likely a cold. I wouldn't doubt if he'd start catch something soon as well. He was a partial anemic and he always had some flesh wide open. I snickered. He needed to grow and toughen up. After I started seeing the sun come up, I jumped off of the roof and took a walk down the street. People stared at me as I walked down. Why some of them were up was beyond me. I think some of them noticed me from last night at the store. My eyes narrowed. I wasn't about to let them stop me from what I was doing. I needed to walk. No interruptions.

By the time I started heading home, Dawn had broken over the horizon and was swinging up fast. I shoved my hands in my pockets and hurried home. I wanted to be there before he woke up. I heard a snowplow shove past beside me and down the same way I was going. I let out a breath and watched the fog lift from my mouth, Kicked some snow. When I walked in the house, Ryou had already woken up and was getting ready for the day. He had a ham in the oven, Rolls waiting to go in, Sweet potatoes, Mashed potatoes, Corn and gravy on the stove, Pumpkin pie mix on the counter along with things for stuffing and deviled eggs out on counter as well, Waiting to be prepared. He had also started my coffee and placed a fresh, Hot brewed cup in my normal place at the table along with the paper that I didn't read yesterday. Placed to the right of my cup and paper was a warm toasted bagel with cream cheese and a knife on the side; Just the way I like it.

I pulled off my jacket and boots and put them away.

"I'm home." I announced, Walking into the dining room.

"Hey." He barely let out and went from the stove to the counter to work on the rest of the food. It was only eight o' five and he had already gotten a lot done.

"What time did you wake up?" I sat and sipped my coffee.

"Around seven. The ham needs to sit in there for a few hours and the pumpkin pie will take an hour, The stuffing will take an hour and after the sides are done, They'll go in the cooker until we're ready to eat." He said, Spreading the already made pumpkin pie onto the crust.

"Oh wow. You've been at it for a while." I said, Looking over at him.

"Yeah." He ignored me. I sighed and ate my bagel while reading the newspaper.

He shook slightly, That I could see. I wondered if it was because of his back from the night before. I straightened the paper out, Making it crack. He jumped, Almost dropping whatever was in his hands.

"Careful." I didn't look up. He just kept going with what he was doing while I ate my breakfast, Just like every other morning. These politics were driving me crazy. The president was insane. So were the environmentalists. They needed to keep their hippie tendencies to themselves. That or locked up. Why President Huxley didn't understand that, I had no idea. Good thing he's out of office now. I looked over more dull and destructive headlines that tended to bore me. I sighed and set it down and started on my bagel again. I don't understand why I didn't drop the habit, But it's something I kept on for years. I looked over at Ryou again as he rushed across the kitchen cleaning this, Preparing that. I shook my head and walked into the living room to watch tv. I sniffled and sat down, Searching for the controller. I let out a cough and sniffled again. Ryou set down his things and walked in, Looking me over.

"You sound sick." He said, Searching the drawer for the thermometer.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"No you're not." He said as he shut the drawer.

"Yes, I a-" I got cut off due to a thermometer in the mouth.

"Keep it there for three minutes." He stood back straight. He crossed his arms and then decided to feel my forehead, Pushing my bangs out of the way.

I growled slightly and then sighed knowing nothing would change his mind. He was too caring to give up. He still loved me. I could see it in his eyes when he bent over to look at me. The sadness that filled his eyes told me more than he ever thought it could. It told me the story behind the lies. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, It still shown through. He stood up and walked into the kitchen and put something in the microwave. After it had beeped he walked back in to me and set a mug down on the table and took the thermometer and looked at it; Shook it.

"Ninety nine point three." He blatantly stated. "You need rest and fluids."

"I'm fine, Ro."

"No you're not. You need rest."  
>"I'm fine, Ryou." I hissed. "And I'll still kick your ass if I have to." He flinched when I flinched towards him and almost dropped the device. He fumbled with it and placed it back in its pouch and back in the drawer. I watched him as he hid his shakes and walked back into the kitchen. I coughed again and looked at the clock.<p>

'Eight forty two.' I thought. 'Hmmm…' I heard clinks of glass and silverware as he put dishes into the dishwasher and cleared the table, Setting it to perfection. I heard him humming to himself. Something he said his mother used to sing to him once upon a time. I yawned and closed my eyes, Waiting for early afternoon to roll around.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up to a knock on the door and Ryou flying through the living room, Tugging on his sweater and fixing his hair. I looked at the clock. It was already twelve fifty eight. I stood and ran to the bathroom. I felt worse than earlier. Maybe he was right. I just shook it off and washed my face, Then rinsed my mouth out with Listerine before going back downstairs. Malik and Marik were sitting in the living room chit chatting with each other. Ryou walked out after he saw me and started setting the table with the ham and dishes to eat off of. He made it look so elegant. The ham was a perfect golden brown, Glazed with brown sugar and the vegetables were cooked to pure perfection and set in little glass bowls. There was a whole bottle of wine and glasses set for the occasion in each spot. It was beautiful.

"Nice job." I stated and sat with the others to eat.

After gorging ourselves to the brim with food and chugging almost the entire bottle of wine, We went into the living room and sat down to talk.

"How's work been?" Malik asked, Dragging me from my thoughts.

"It was delicious." I heard Marik whisper to Ryou. He smiled slightly and politely returned a thank you.

"It's been pretty good. Hectic with all of those stupid… Mortals…" I bit my tongue. "But you know how it goes."

"What about the other thing?" he tilted his head toward Ryou. He was sitting on the floor at the end of the couch. Marik was sitting to the right of him and I was on his far left; Malik was in his chair. He was in depth with writing his essay for school.

"Eh. It could be better. It just doesn't give up. Really. Aggravating is what it is." He stifled a laugh and nodded.

"I know how that is. Same with me." His smiled widened. "Have you… You know?"

"Just recently."

"Good job. Isn't it exhilarating?"  
>"Isn't it always?" I countered his question and snickered.<p>

"You know, We're right here… We can hear you." I heard Ryous gentle voice speak out. I looked down and slapped his head above his right ear.

"Are you apart of this? You wanna keep your teeth?" I growled. He went back to his essay, Staring at it. He was getting bold. More and more as days filtered on. He cringed as I clenched my teeth to keep any more from coming out. He didn't say anymore after that. Malik looked at me and smiled a bit, Almost laughed. I knew what he meant by it. It was time to go to the bar so we could talk in private.

"I'm done with my essay now, Bakura sama." Ryou said, Adjusting himself to look at me; Hand me the paper. I wouldn't take it at first. He didn't interrupt anything, It just came out of nowhere. Malik looked at him and held out his hand, Favouring him with a smile. It was sweet and sincere. More than I could give, That's for sure.

"May I have it, Ryou chan? I would very much like to read it." He smiled again, Extending his hand out further.

"I-It's nothing, Really." He said, Blushing. I hardly ever used the term of endearment chan when I addressed Ryou; And I knew it. He didn't deserve it in my opinion. It wasn't needed. He was being flattered, That's all. I shrugged and stood up. I was relieved as if he as well was saved by the statement.

"Yes, Give it to Malik. I'm going upstairs to get ready." I motioned to Malik. Marik looked around at all of us with a look of worriedness on his face. I looked at Ryou and made a face of boredom. And with that, I left the room.


	11. Restless Nights

Still don't own YuGiOh or its characters. Ryou

* * *

><p>I sat there undisturbed. It wasn't the first time he had run off before. He was feeling awkward, I could tell. Malik took the essay from my hands and I turned back to Marik. He shrugged, Not sure of what to do. I sighed. I bit my lip and headed into the dining room, Clearing everything from the table, Making everything spotless once again. I took in a breath and bit my lip. I held back tears as I started washing dishes by hand. I couldn't do this again. Not anymore.<p>

'I don't love him anymore, Right? Then why am I acting like this?' I criticized myself. 'Enough of this nonsense.' I wiped my eyes and sucked in another breath. I scrubbed the dishes harder and harder as the time accelerated out of my control. I was losing it. I wondered how much longer this would last. Would I be eighty years old and still get beatings from my yami? I sighed. There's nothing I could do about it. I looked up at the stairs; Shook my head.

I heard footsteps down the stairs and whipped my head back around, Staring at the soap suds in the sink. I scrubbed vigorously at one of the plates with caked in pumpkin pie. He walked over behind me. I could feel his glare on my back. I didn't dare look.

"Yes?" I asked, Voice cracking.

"Nothing." He replied and yanked the bottom of my sweater up. He scraped the creation he made yesterday as he pulled. Cold air rising up my back, Making me shiver. I whimpered and grasped the sink, Almost falling in. He snickered and pulled it back down. He then grabbed my hair and pulled me back to him. Our bodies were together, Mine in front of his, Touching. I winced.

"Did you like that, Ro? Did you enjoy what happened last night?" he caressed my right side with his free hand and put his chin on my shoulder. "Hm?"

"No…" I dared, Eyes starting to close as I grabbed his hand on my side. I just wanted him to let go.  
>"No?" he dug his nails in. I started to scream but he let go of my hair, Moved to my mouth. I grabbed his other hand and pulled. "Why not?"<p>

He made a small space between his hand and my mouth.

"It hurt… You hurt… I-" he covered my mouth again.

"That's enough now. Shhh shhh shhh…" I cringed at his voice. It whispered across my ear and down my neck. I shivered. He opened his mouth and scraped his teeth against my flesh. I whimpered as his nails dug further in. Tears threatened to spill my secrets. "It's been so long." He smiled, I could hear it in his voice. I struggled to get away. He just tightened his grip.

'Why isn't anyone coming in to help?' I thought, Tears on the verge of exploding. He opened his mouth again and placed it on my neck. I squirmed, Grip tightening around my mouth and nails digging in further until skin touched skin. A tear found its way out of my squeezed eyes and made its way to soak into Bakuras hand. He snickered as he bit into my neck. I screamed into his hand, Muffling the sound. I felt something cold run down my neck and shoulder. I heard sucking sounds and clenched my teeth, Squeezing my eyes shut tighter than before. I started feeling cold and squeamish. I felt like I was going to project everything out of my system from the last few hours. Then the thought left as quickly as it hit me. I started feeling lightheaded; Dizzy. Was I imagining things? Was I going clinically insane?

That's when I felt the pressure vanish and I felt even colder. I felt something hard and heard a chuckling sound. I looked up; Tried to focus. Bakura wiped his mouth with his sleeve and smiled. I tried lifting my hand but found I couldn't. I couldn't even talk; Move my mouth, Speak a word. I wasn't going to lose control of myself again. I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction. He left me alone on the kitchen floor again, To go to the bar with Malik. I heard the door close and then more footsteps. Gasping and kneeling, A touch on the shoulder. I wouldn't lose myself again. I felt weightless. Air breezed through my hair as I heard frantic footsteps. Was the elevation getting greater or was it just me? I needed to think of something, Try to control my body. I wouldn't lose control again. I felt something soft beneath me and light convulsions to my body. What on earth was going on? Was I really slipping again? I couldn't. I wouldn't lose again.

Bakura walked over to me and touched me gently. A smile spread across his face as he embraced me. He kissed my neck and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, Too." I replied. My heart was racing in a way I couldn't explain. He took me in his arms again and pulled me close and pressed his lips against mine. My arms flew around his neck as his left hand found its way through my hair and his right hand held my back below my shoulder blade. He slipped his tongue and worked its way into my mouth. I allowed and worked mine towards his. I whimpered to myself. I knew it wouldn't come out with everything that was going on. He pressed our bodies closer until there wasn't any space left between us. A tear strolled down my face as he moved his hands through my hair some more. He pulled his head back and looked at me. His eyes were so caring towards me.

'Don't stop…' I thought. He blinked and let go of me completely and turned around. 'Don't go.'

I found I was in a room alone. Bakura had left to get food for the house. I heard a knock on the door and opened it. Malik stood just a few feet away and looked down at me. His smile wicked and sinister. I backed up; Swallowed hard.

"I've come for you." He said. I shook my head but that wasn't enough to make him stop. He approached me and pinned me against the wall and slid his hand against my crotch. I screamed and grabbed his hand, Trying to tear my shoulder away from the other one. My face was turning crimson, I could feel it. I was going to lose everything in about two seconds. He unzipped my pants and pulled them off my hips.

"STOP!" I shouted, My throat getting hoarse. He covered my mouth and continued to try to fondle. He lifted my shirt and started biting my sides. My muffled screams barely made the door. Tears rushed down my face in a plea to escape. I scratched at his neck in a desperate attempt myself

Bakura walked through the open door and dropped the bags he carried in. Milk splattered on the floor. That wouldn't be the only thing that did that night. I looked over, Glad to see him, My protector was finally here to save me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted, Unable to move. Malik turned and snickered. Bakura looked me up and down. I felt the heat of his anger flow over me. My pants were still down, My shirt half off. My cheeks were stained with the tears that flowed free and my sides were bruised and bleeding.

"Bakura." I ran over after Malik finally let me go. "Thank God you-"  
>"What the hell?" he stared down at me as I clung to his chest. "What were you doing?" He pushed me off and towards the wall. I gulped. "You're mine, You know! NOT HIS!" Fear struck me at that moment as I backed up. "How could you possibly do something like this to me?" Tears welded in his eyes.<p>

"I-I didn't do anything. Malik, He-"

"ENOUGH!" Bakura shouted. He pulled his hand back and let the full force strike me in the face.

I woke up with a gasp. I was in a cold sweat. I looked around the room. Silence. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, Splashing water on my face. I stared in the mirror and cursed myself. How could I win him back with something like that? I guess I lost myself after all. Just like normal. I sighed and hung my head. I walked down the stairs to see Bakura sprawled out on the couch, Shirt wide open. I bit my lip and shook the thought away. I looked back over and walked to him, Leaning down over him. I kissed him forehead and hugged him. He woke up and threw me off, Over the table and almost to the wall.

"What the hell were you doing?" he raged.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered.

"Liar." He stood up and chucked a gift wrapped box at me. He walked up the stairs and into his room. I looked down at the delicate box and turned it over in my hands. I gently un wrapped the bow and peeled the paper back. I took off the lid and looked inside. I gasped. It was my mothers locket. My eyes teared up. One fell into the box as I took out a photo. It was Bakura and I in a nice picture frame. One of the first times we were together. A lot has changed since then.

I wondered why he acted the way he did. What happened all those years ago wasn't my fault, And he knew that. I hung my head. I still loved him. I couldn't. I needed to push those thoughts away, Out of my mind forever. I looked up the stairs at his bedroom and walked up. I stopped at the edge of his door and looked inside to see him sleeping soundly already. I place my hand on the doorframe and leaned my head against it as well. Nothing was ever going to change, Was it?

"Merry Christmas to you, Too, Kura." I said aloud to no one; Then, I walked to my room and shut the door behind me.


	12. Time Flies Fast

Still don't own YuGiOh or its characters. Bakura

* * *

><p>I stepped outside of my car and took in a wiff of the spring air. I couldn't believe how fast winter had come and gone. It was already April. I walked up the porch steps and grabbed onto the doorknob. I had the entire weekend to get drunk. I smiled to myself.<p>

'Finally. Something to do.'

Ryou sat in the dining room, Scribbling on some paper. He thumped his head with the butt of his pencil and then started writing again. I couldn't tell what he was doing. I took off my shoes and walked into the kitchen.  
>"I'm home." I said, Announcing my presence. He looked up at me and gave me a slim smile.<p>

"Hey Kura." He stated quickly and then went back to writing again.

"What are you working on?"  
>"My history report." He was only trying to be nice.<p>

"Oh? What about?"

"I really have to concentrate, Bakura sama." He never lifted his head. Just looked from book to paper and scribbled some more. I growled and slammed the refrigerator door. I walked past and hit his book; Watched it fly through the air. He sighed a little and stood to pick it up. I walked away. How could he possibly act like that towards me when I was the one that was being nice in the first place. How DARE he?

I slammed my bedroom door and chugged down a bottle of beer.

"How DARE he?" I paced back and forth. I chucked the bottle at the wall and grabbed another one. The shattering sound sang in my ears. "After everything I'VE done for him…" I swigged some more and looked out the window. I balled my right hand in a fist as my left brought more alcohol to my mouth. I growled; Clenched my teeth. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and kept pacing. "What am I going to do with him?" I grabbed into the bed frame and stood still, Thinking. When I looked back down I noticed my nails sunk in a few inches. I pulled them out and shook my hand. I pushed my hair back out of my face and downed the rest of the bottle. I was starting to feel the effects coming on.

I picked up another bottle but soon slammed it into nightstand. I fell back on my bed as if I was falling backwards off of a cliff. I seemed to be falling forever. Wind rushed through my hair and burned my eyes. It started to get really bright and hot. I smelled the air. It was musty in a sense. I blinked when I landed and looked around, Shielding my eyes from the bright light. I gasped and sat up. I felt heat in my hand and brought it up quickly to stand. My knees started sinking into the ground. Sand was all around me.

"Get out." I blinked; Rubbed my eyes; Blinked again. "It's for real." I was back in Egypt. I smiled to myself and looked down at my clothing. A red robe hung around me, Along with my black "Skirt". I took in a breath and let it out. Just as I remembered. I snickered.

"No more being attached to that worthless bitch anymore." I laughed and threw my hands in the air. I stopped and looked around. "Time to have some fun."

I stood up and started walking towards the town. Everything was just as I last saw it. I saw the different stands in the market. Food, Clothing and random other items. I walked by one, Sneaking an apple; A new shirt; Some bracelets. I stuffed them in my pockets and walked away, Waiting desperately for nightfall so I could rob once again. My heart raced. I couldn't wait. And the sun was already starting to set. I chuckled and walked towards my "House". I needed to find my horse again. As time ticked by I started heading towards Akhenamkhanens tomb.

'Time to raid again.' My thoughts processed. My horse ran with lightening fast speed. After we arrived I let him wander as I went inside. I grabbed a torch and traveled faster. It seemed too good to be true. I looked around at all the gold, A smile spreading across my face. THIS was the life. I ran towards a pile and touched one of the piled, About to pick it up.

I blinked and looked around the room. I growled and sat up. I knocked everything off of my nightstand and threw my lamp at the wall, Listening to it crash.

"DAMNIT!" I shouted, Grinding my teeth. "DAMNIT!" I clenched my fists and punched the wall. Ryou stood in the doorway but soon ran off after he saw what was going on. I heard his door close and silence after that. "RYOU! GET IN HERE!" Silence. "RYOU!" I growled. I wouldn't be played with right now. I heard his door open and saw him quietly appear in my doorway.

"Yes Bakura sama?" he asked, Head looking down.

"Get IN here." I pointed at the ground in front of me. I could smell his fear. He shook slightly, His voice trembled, Eyes distant and mind racing. His heart beat irregularly. I smiled to myself and scowled towards him. He walked over and stopped inches away from my hand. He looked slowly up at me and I back handed him. He stepped back; Placed a hand on his face in shock. He was already expecting it.

He looked up at me, Those innocent eyes questioning me.

'I don't beat you… I protect you.' I him in my mind. I growled. He still held his cheek; Took another step back. "Stop moving unless I tell you to. Do you understand you pathetic mortal?" I asked, Grabbing his hair and pulling him towards me. He winced, Pulling back on accident. "You better watch yourself. I don't get mad… I get even." I heard a knock on the door downstairs and growled. I walked down the stairs, Pulling Ryou along. I opened the door and looked out. It was the pharaoh.

'Damn…' I hissed beneath my breath. "What do want, Pharaoh? I'm kinda busy." I pulled Ryou forward. His hands were around my one hand; Still around the base of his scalp. He cringed and started tearing up. What a whimp.

"I'm here for you. We need to talk." He replied to my statement.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm kinda busy?" I asked, Pulling him closer to the door. He whimpered in pain and held back threatening tears.

"He deserves better, Bakura." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You don't know WHAT he deserves. Your little hakari is 'Perfect'. That's great for you, But mine's not."

"That's not up to you." He stated blatantly.

"Yes it is." I replied.

"Why can't you see what you're doing?" his voice started to raise.

"Pay attention to yourself!"

"You're killing him, Bakura!" he angered.

"You WANT me to kill him?" I grasped his hair harder and threw him on the ground behind us. He screamed in agony and let tears rush out of his pathetic eyes. I turned to him and raised a fist to him. He covered his face, Shaking violently.

"BAKURA!" Atem shouted, Grabbing my fist and pulling me back. "It's NOT your decision! You DO know that if he dies, You do, Too, Right?"

"Why do you think the piece of shit's still here?" I looked at him and spit in his face. He cringed. I turned around to a punch in the face. "How DARE you?"

"How dare I? How dare YOU? Look at what you've done to him!" he shouted in my face. I could feel the venom shooting out of his voice.

"This isn't your place, Pharaoh." I turned from the shaking boy towards Atem. "Just get out." I shut the door in his face. I ignored the rest of the banging.

'Tonight, He's mine.'


	13. Breaking Free

Still don't own YuGiOh or its characters. Bakura

* * *

><p>I tossed and turned all night. Not like I got any sleep that night anyway. My back ached all over and my torso was bruised. I was surprised I didn't have any breaks or fractures. My left arm was numb from laying on it too long and my right was next to my face on the pillow. My legs felt like they were floating; Almost weightless. I sighed and blinked, Staring up at the ceiling yet again. I could hear Bakuras light snoring from the room next door. I rolled over again, Laying on my stomach. I sighed. It was only five fifteen on a Saturday morning. I really wanted to go out; Take a walk. A breeze came in through my room and caressed my face. It was slightly chilly. It made me think of the mornings I used to have with my family. Waking up to watch tv, Play outside, Do some homework.<p>

'What I wouldn't give for those days now.' I turned my head. Seeing how I wasn't going to get any sleep, I stood up and took the sheets off of my bed, Gathered my dirty clothes and placed them in the washer downstairs.

I then continued to clean the kitchen. I washed dishes and wiped down the counter. I swept and mopped the floor and took out the trash as well. I made it spotless by the time I was done. I also finished the dining room and living room, Made Bakuras breakfast by the time he woke up at nine and started working on the bathroom. It was quiet for the most part. An eerie type of silence. I left the windows open as I cleaned. It was getting warmer as the day progressed. I moved upstairs and listened to my yami watch tv as I cleaned my room. I got blood stains off the wall, Re organized my dresser and then sat down at my desk. I looked over my homework and put them in folders and placed them in neat piles on top of my books. My bookbag was in the wash as well. I started picking up pencils when I noticed the frame I got for Christmas. I looked it over in my hand and sighed, Placing it back down where it started.

"You've taken quite a liking to it." A voice whispered from the dark. I turned with a scream. I fell out of my computer chair, Hitting my head against the wall. "No need to act surprised." Bakura stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. He startled me.

"Wha…" I tried to find my words. "What do you want?"

"You can take a walk today, If you'd like." He granted permission. "As long as you don't go too far or are out too long. And you need to let me know before you go out." I nodded and picked myself up. I sat back down in my chair.

"Okay." I replied.

"But you need to finish your chores first. The laundry and this room."

"Yes Bakura sama." I nodded. I didn't know what else to say. He turned and walked out. I could hear his footsteps trail off down the stairs. I turned back to my desk and sighed, Looking at the mess I just created.

I sat around in my room for a few hours after he came up. It was one twenty eight by then. I walked down the stairs and grabbed some laundry and brought it up, Dispersing it throughout my room. I made my bed and set my hands on my hips. I looked around; Nodded.

"Nicely done, Ro." I complimented my cleanliness. I grabbed the phone and made a phone call. Then, Strutted down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Bakura asked, Looking over at me as I walked through the living room.

"For a walk." I said, Opening the closet door to grab my light jacket.

"Be back by three thirty. Got it?" he sat up on his elbows.

"Okay." I walked out.

The air felt nice against my skin. I hated being cooped up all the time, Not being able to see the sun or beautiful scenery. I smiled to myself and spun in a circle. I loved taking walks. The park was coming up on my left and I sat on a swing. I swung for a while, Feeling like a child again; Carefree and happy.

'I wish my real life could be like this.' I sighed and stopped when I saw Yugi walk up to the park along with Marik.

"Told you we'd be here." Marik smiled slightly.

"We really need to talk, Ryou." Yugi said, Sitting down on a park bench and motioning me to sit next to him. My nerves tensed up and I swallowed a lump in my throat. I did as I was told and sat down.

"Yes?" I asked, Looking down at my hands a little. It was instinct. I was starting to get frightened.

"No need to be afraid." Marik said, Touching my knee. I flinched. He sat on the ground in front of me.

"We're not going to hurt you." My head turned to Yugi as he spoke. "You need to get out of that house. Yami told me what happened last night and I… I can't believe anything like that could happen."

"And no offense, But you're not as strong as I am. You can't defend yourself that well."

"I can, Too." I defended myself.

"Prove it." Marik stood up and raised a fist. I backed down from what I said. So he was right? Big deal.

"We need to get you help." Yugi chimed in, Taking me in a hug.

"I'm fine." I persisted.

"No. They're right, Ryou." A new voice chimed in. I looked around as the other two sat still. I gulped, Tried to stay still as well. Yugis yami, Atem, Walked up behind him. "I saw what he did to you last night. And I'm sure it got worse. I'm sure it's been worse before. You need a better life." I watched him as he walked over. He was so elegant in his own poise; So kindhearted and warm.

'I understand now why he was the leader of his country.' I blinked in awe up at him.

"You've had it rough. I can tell by the wounds on your neck and arms." The pharaoh stated. I blushed and tried to hide them from him. "I saw them last night."

"I'm… I'm sorry." I apologized.

"There's no need to apologize." He patted my shoulder with a light touch. "I'm just telling you to think about it." Thunder rolled in the background. I looked up quickly, Searching the sky.

"We better get going." Marik said and stood up.

"Good idea." Yugi said, Atem nodded. After we said our goodbyes, We walked our separate ways. Thunder chimed in again. I started to rush. I was about fifteen minutes away from home and the rain was five. Right as I was down the street, I felt a jab in my side. I gasped and fell flat on my face. I looked up towards my house and reached for it just to feel another pain shoot up my back. Tears started to fall down my face and started mixing in with the rain that dripped from the grey sky above. It was light at first but then started to pick up. I started to pull myself up even though I was racked with excruciating pain. My eyes widened when I noticed my yami standing in the doorway.

"No…" I mouthed to myself as he walked over and yanked me up in the air. Thunder crashed again and rang all around us.

"You've been causing me way too much trouble, You little bitch." Bakura growled in a harsh tone. He threw me down on our driveway. I backed away on impact, Even though it seemed to crack everything throughout my body. I whimpered.

"Oh! You poor thing! Look at you! How horrible." He mocked. "Oh, Help me! I'm being tortured by my horrible yami. Can ANYONE help me? HA!"

"No." I shook my head.

"Do you think that pathetic piece of junk can help you, Ryou? Really? Well, You're wrong; As you're about to find out." His eyes started to turn as his demonic smile grew wide with sick pleasure.

I stood up and ran into the house, Trying to keep the door shut as long as possible. His strength soon overpowered mine and pushed me out of the way. He shut the door behind him and casually crossed over to me and hastily took hold of my left arm in his hands. I blinked, Fear over ridden me. A loud snap rung in my ears; And it wasn't thunder this time. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Not like anyone would hear; Or care for that matter. I gasped and screamed again, Wincing when I moved it. He pushed me onto the ground, Lightning coming through the windows and illuminating his horrible face.

'What does he want with me?' my head rushed with thoughts. My arm hurt worse than anything I've ever felt. He let out a cruel laugh and pushed me on the ground again; Squishing my head with his foot.

He stepped back and looked down at me. Tears formed around my face. I grasped the mantel and pulled myself up.

"GET DOWN!" he shouted in my face. I stood still. He pushed me into the wall and smacked my cheek. "What did I say?" I covered my ears and clenched my teeth. My arm pounded as I forced it to stay propped up. I didn't know what to do and I was scared. He kept creeping closer and closer.

That was it. That was my ignition. I shook violently, Waiting for the opportune moment. I knew what I had to do; And that day was the day. Yugi, Marik and the pharaoh were right. I needed to get out. It finally boiled down to either all or nothing, I closed my eyes; Took a breath; Felt my hands slide from my ears to my side. A warm feeling dribbled down my face and neck as he cut into my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked up at Bakuras angry face. Fear struck my heart at that instant. It, Along with my mind, Raced uncontrollably. I realized then, At that moment, I never loved him. I've always feared him. I felt as if I was frozen in time or flying in slow motion. His angry eyes, That brown turing to red, His perfect white teeth showing behind his evil, Hateful scowl; Hair in his face and fist flying back.

"Listen to me!" it sounded distorted. I blinked with a curious flare as I got a face full of fist. I fell back against the wall, A bruise forming on my cheek again. I clenched my teeth and growled to myself. "What else you got?" A kick to the stomach. "WHAT ELSE?" That was it. That was the time. I coughed up blood and set my hands and knees to stand up. "Stay down!" Another kick, Another cough. I set my hands again and grasped the wall, Smearing blood on the white paint. He laughed at my suffering. Little did he know…

I turned and punched him in the face, Watching him stagger in confusion, Grasping his face.  
>"I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMROE! I NEVER DID. I FEARED you." I shouted. A reality check beat me over the skull as I stared at him, Eyes getting angrier. I gasped, Eyes wide and charged out the door.<p>

"You little bitch! COME BACK HERE!"

'This isn't like you, Ryou… You're gutless. It's how you were born. And it's not such a bad thing, Really. It causes prudence.' I told myself. I ran through the pouring rain as fast as I could. I wouldn't be a part of that life anymore. Even if it killed me. I would find a way out. 'Tonight, I won't lose myself; I'll find me instead. Tonight, I'm leaving this hell. Tonight… I'm finding my heaven.' I blinked, Tears and rainwater pouring down my face. I could hear his shouts behind me. I trudged through the pain anyway. I ran away from my pain that night; And I never once looked back.


End file.
